


Too Hot to Handle

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Junkrat got too close to the enemies.





	Too Hot to Handle

     He couldn't breathe. It was too foggy. He couldn't see, couldn't smell anything but fire, couldn't breathe in anything that wasn't smoke. Usually, he would love to be encaptured by this insanity- but he knew Satya was on this mission with him. His ears rang as he tried to stand, vertigo taking it's toll on him. Jamison attempted to call out for her- she must be somewhere- but his voice wouldn't work. If he tried to speak, it came out as a pathetic whisper for his love. After a couple of steps, he collapsed, wheezing as the clouds of dust wouldn't fade. Nothing would subside, he couldn't see her. He couldn't hear her footsteps, the reassurance he would be okay. He couldn't hear the whir of her shield generator, or teleporter- nothing. There was nothing. Burning tears rolled down his face, defeat sinking into his heart. He let his eyes close as he laid there, on the dusty ground, pathetically giving up.

 ✄✄✄

     Hands. Contact- there was something there. How long was he out? Who was holding him? The hands were too big to be someone like Mercy, and they were gloved, so they couldn't Reinhardt's. Suddenly, the Australian was lifted from the dirt, a disheveled sigh coming from whoever had picked him up. His mind darted to worse case scenario, and decided he was being kidnapped. He didn't care- Satya was probably critically injured, and God, who had died? The blast was worse than anything he could have ever crafted. Soon, by a question, he knew who had him.

     "Jamie," The gruff voice began, asking to see if he was even alive, "Are you okay?" The man asked, and Junkrat nodded meekly. It was Roadhog- Mako, his partner in crime. Everything ached, like he had been hit with a train. But honestly that wasn't far from the truth, as the bomb blew him away further than he could ever do himself. A few feet, at least. Suddenly, light flooded past his eyelids, and the junker opened them. Everyone was on the drop ship, seeming fine besides a few select people- even then, they were chatting, even if they were covered in wounds that were patched up by Angela and other doctors. The door for the ship closed, and Jamie sat up, crying out in pain. Two pairs of heels clicked over quickly, taking him from Roadhog. Speaking of which- how long was he out? Long enough to call in enforcement? Mako wasn't originally on the trip. Just him, Satya, Anglea, Genji, and Winston. He groaned as he limped towards the emergency room of the ship, where many operations were done on severe missions. After he looked to the women beside him, he recognized it was Dr. Ziegler and Satya. They helped him to a bed, and then, the doctor disappeared into another room without a word. Symmetra was giving him a look over, before instructing him to drink a cup of water.

     "Jamison? Can you speak?" She asked, voice quiet. He nodded and set the glass down on the stand beside him. 

     "Yeh. Are ya okay?" He questioned immediately, scanning her for scars- but no, she just had dirt on her outfit. No injuries.

     "I'm fine. The shield generator protected me- but you were too far away. You were too close, and- _Gods_ , you are covered in filth!" She exclaimed, just as Angela walked in with a couple of wet cloths. She handed one to the architect, and they carefully cleaned him off to get a better look at his injuries.

     "You are very lucky, Jamison," Angela spoke, wiping the last of the dirt off on his legs, "Ve couldn't find you for the longest time. Ve zhought.... you vere dead," She said, terror lacing her voice. 

     "It took us two hours, even with the extra agents we called in," Satya sighed out, covering her mouth as she looked at him. Bruises of every size were scattered on his body, along with terrible gashes and cuts. The two quickly disinfected his wounds, wrapping bandages around whatever needed to be covered. Angela scanned him for broken bones, and they had figured out he had several broken ribs, and his left shin was fractured as well. Both did everything they could before the ship landed, doctors that worked in the base helping Jamison to get a cast for his leg, and proper care for his ribs. 

 ✄✄✄

     "Good morning," Greeted Satya, one week after the terrible explosion that injured Jamison so terribly. He would lay on her bed, his ribs still healing- almost finished, though, as the pain when he breathed was subsiding quickly. 

     "Mornin', darl," He grinned and leaned up to kiss her, but was denied- pushed gently back by his love. 

     "You need to rest, don't move," She insisted, holding a spoon of oatmeal to his lips. He begrudgingly took a bite, not amused by her treating him like a baby.

     "Ya don't have t'spoil me, love," He assured her, taking the spoon, then having it snatched back.

     "Yes I do. And I know you love being spoiled, so hush," Satya hummed firmly, feeding him another spoon, like a mother to a child. Jamie rolled his eyes, snickering quietly.

     "Love ya," He purred, wishing he could use something more passionate- but then again, this is the first long-lasting relationship he's ever had. Cut him some slack.

     "I love you too," She returned, leaning down to peck his cheek, a soft smile on her lips. This is the best, to him, even if he was bedridden and being treated like an infant. Simply because she was here.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i needed some angst sorry!! and the ending is bad don't look at me


End file.
